


Fairies and Dragons

by orphan_account



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, Fairy Tail
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While on a job Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Carla and Happy fall through a portal taking to the world of Yona of the Dawn. However they are not the only ones who have crossed through the portal. Can Dragons trust Dragon slayers enough to work together against the new threat.





	1. Lost

Lucy recalled the last hour as she sat under a tree in a forest. Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Charles and Happy had all gone on a job to drive off bandits that were living in a mountain close to the client’s town when suddenly a portal had opened at their feet and they all fell through.

They had come out far up in the sky and they all fell in different directions. During the chaos she had not only been separated from everyone else, but she had been parted with her gate keys. She had found almost all of them close to the tree that had slowed her fall thus saving her life but Virgos. She sighed before getting up and continuing her search she had devised a strategy to walk in circles slowly get away from the tree so not to miss it.

Lucy almost got up when she heard a voice. She crouched back down again and got out Leo’s key ready to summon him.

 

‘I’m hungryyyyyy.’ Complained Zeno.

‘When are you not.’ Asked Hak

‘We’ll stop in a minute, Shin-ah spotted a lake where we can get some fish to eat.’

The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch (except Shin-ha and Jae-ha) strolled into view of Lucy who had hidden behind a bush.

‘We’ll probably be able to sell that key Yona found.’ carried on Yoon as Yona brought out the key to inspect it again.

Lucy’s eyes widened it was Virgos key she moved making the bush rustle. Hak swung round his weapon.

‘Who’s there?’

Lucy stood up and tried to look confident. To the others her clothes looked weird and they puzzled over it. She was wearing the clothes she had worn during the Eclipse Gate incidence (the celestial spirit one Virgo had given to her).

‘That’s my key.’ She proclaimed. ‘Give it back right now.’

‘Do not talk to the princess that way.’ Kija demanded.

‘How can you even prove its yours?’ said Hak not lowering his weapon.

Lucy felt panicked who were these people threatening her so quickly? She could fell a kind of magic power coming from some of them, yet it felt strange it also somewhat resembled Natsu magic power. She didn’t know if she could beat these people. And who was this princess? She tensed and got Leos key out again.

‘Oh, I see you have more.’ Said Yona.

‘Huh?’ said Lucy she felt like kicking herself for not thinking of using her keys as evidence. ‘Yeah, so would you mind giving it back?’

‘Sure.’ Yona tossed the key and Lucy caught it affectionally smiled at it. ‘I’m sorry for dropping you.’

‘Oh, I get it your crazy.’ Said Hak nodding suddenly the clothes made sense.

‘Hak!’ protested Yona though she did agree with him. Who talks to keys?

‘Because.’ Haks voice turned series. ‘For a second there you looked like you were getting ready to fight.’

Lucy didn’t reply. Yoon took a step back and stealthily hid behind Hak and Kija.mZeno suddenly darted forward.

‘I smell food.’ He said.

Lucy was shocked but decided he was probably more like Natsu than just sharing a similar magic and got the ice box out her bag and opened it up revealing a massive amount of food (mainly fish) that she had packed to keep her friends happy during the job.

‘Help yourself.’ There was no way she was eating all of it herself and she didn’t know when she’d see her friend’s, so she figured there was no harm.

 Zeno grabbed a sandwiched and thanked her, but the others seemed shocked.

‘What strange power is this?’ asked Kija string at the ice in the box that should have melted in the heat.

‘It’s not magic.’ Laughed Lucy.

‘Really?’ asked Yona who was fed up of being ignored decided to contribute.

‘How does it work?’ asked Yoon curiously. Lucy quickly got to explain it and Yoon nodded at the logic as Zeno ate all the food he could find Lucy occasionally having to tell him he was supposed to take the wrapper off.

‘She’s won over Yoon and Zeno.’ Thought Yona, Hak and Kija.

‘Umm…are you sure it okay for him to be eating so much of your food?’ asked Yona concerned about the amount Zeno was eating.

‘No. Its fine I have a friend who’s just as bad.’ Said Lucy laughing relived the tension had gone. ‘His names Natsu, oh I’ve not introduced myself my names Lucy, anyway Im looking for him have you seen him?’

‘What does he look like?’

‘He has pink hair and uses dragon slayer magic so if you’ve seen any smoke or fire…’ she stopped noticing the atmosphere had changed even Zeno had stopped eating.

‘Dragon…Slayer?’


	2. Blue Dragons

Wendy screamed as she plummeted to the ground when she felt something. Erza had grabbed her and was saying something but it was lost before reaching Wendy’s ear however it still snapped her back to her senses. She stopped screaming and realized why they had been falling for so long they were going diagonally down a mountain covered in trees. She had plenty of time to break her fall with her magic. She felt stupid for being so scared everything was fine.

Just as everything seemed okay suddenly, they collided with something no two people who had launched into the air. A man with green hair was carrying a man with a mask on. They had just enough time to spot each other before they collided. Erza and Wendy were separated at Wendy continued falling with the masked man. She grabbed him as they neared the trees and slowed there fall. She used her wing attack to get rid of trees as well.

They hit the ground before skidding the remainder of the way down the cliff. During this the man was parted with his mask that Wendy saw go past her she attempted to grab it but didn’t succeed. Soon after this it was finally over, they stopped at edge of a lake. It was over. Wendy bit back a sob of relief.

 ‘Sorry about that.’ Said Wendy bowing. ‘Are you okay…’

She stopped noticing the man covering his eyes crouching down. She also spotted a cut near his eye.

‘Oh no.’ She said running over. ‘Are your eyes hurt!’

She attempted to see his eyes, but he shied away.

It was not the just fact he did not want to hurt her. He had a feeling he _wanted_ to hurt her for some reason. Her existence it was like it was warning him ‘stay away’. It reminded him of sensing the other dragons.

‘Sky…dragon.’ He whispered not audible to Wendy as she strolled back up the hill for some reason. ‘Sky dragon…slayer.’

She was gone now but he felt no motivation to move. Sky dragon slayer. The others. Would she hurt them? Would she hurt him? Would she hurt Yona… He couldn’t let that happen he had to stop her! He had to…

‘Here took a while to find.’ The Dragon Slayer had come back again with his mask. She approached him her presence distracted him so much she got his hands away from his eyes while trying to put it back on. She screamed when she looked into his eyes. He could get rid of her…he could save Yona. Even if it meant using this awful power, he would protect her.

‘It okay.’ Wendy closed her eyes. ‘It okay.’

She stared the beast in its face it faulted. This girl looked so much like Yona had.

‘You didn’t want to hurt me that’s why you hid your eyes.’

She smiled and opened her eyes determinedly.

‘Its all okay.’ She turned showing a tattoo. ‘I’m a fairytail wizard! I’ll help you.’

She reached out her hand and touched it.

‘Its just like a disease!’ She said triumphally. ‘That means I can heal it!’

She let loose healing magic and the beast morphed back into the man who sat down blinking.  

It was gone. Well not gone. It was still there but it was under control he looked up at the small weak looking girl holding back tears. She was smiling at him. She wasn’t a threat.

‘Sorry…’

‘It okay don’t worry I can’t keep up my magic for long so would you mind putting the mask back on?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE: This is not a Wendy x Shin-ah fanfic


	3. Dragon Slayer?!

Shin-ah put his mask back on hastily and stood up. The young girl, Wendy, used her strange power to heal his cuts. She was nice she never tried to make him talk more than he wanted to but still managed to communicate with him enough that the uneasiness caused by her presence was just a nagging sensation easily ignored. 

'We should find Erza.', contimplated Wendy. 'Wait you were with someone weren't you?'

Shin-ah nodded. He looked around but even with his dragon eyes it alluded him were Jae-Ha had fallen.

'I know where we were supposed to go.' he said to Wendy who turned back to look at him. 'Its far away but my friends could help you.'

'Oh, okay.' said Wendy. 'That won't be a problem. Transcend swift winds of the heavens!'

He found himself surrounded by blue light and his body felt light. 

To his surprise Wendy flew in the air. 

'This will make it quicker!' She smiled. 'Come on!'

 

'Dragon slayer?!.'

The mood had changed again.

'Is that a problem?' wondered Lucy out loud in a worried voice.

'Well actually...' started Yona.

'We've just never heard of dragon slayers before.' interrupted Zeno who was having one of his suddenly serious moments.

'If you say so.' Lucy said. 'So'll I'll be going now...'

'Would you mind telling me about your friend?' said Yoon. 'I'm curious.'

Lucy eyed Hak's weapon.

'Guess I don't have a choice.' she thought.

'His names Matsu right?' Asked Yona.

'Natsu. And like said he has pink hair he uses fire dragon magic so I'd like a village has been burnt down or something...' Lucy stops noticing it getting more tense.

'He burns down villages?' Said Yoon horrified.

'Not on purpose...' Lucy said before speed walking away. 'I have go to find my friends now....ha ha ha.' She broke into nervous laughed as she started to run. 

'I really hope Natsu runs into them I did not paint a good picture of him.' A bead of sweat trickled down her face .

 

Erza got up and stared at the green haired man. He had hit his head and they had spent the rest of the day in a cave with him unconscious. She had decided would be immoral to leave him but she was impatient to start looking for her friends. She hoped Natsu and Grey hadn't got into to trouble yet. She was also concerned about Wendy but she figured she could handle herself. Lucy, Carla and Happy were another story. She had seen Lucy's keys part from her during the fall and Happy was...Happy. Charla was more level headed and probably looking for Wendy so she would probably be okay.

She sighed. Level headed thinking couldn't ease her troubled mind. She was there teammates but while they might in a mortal danger she was watching over some stranger with a magic leg. She was debating if she should leave to herself when she sensed a magic power. Greys power. It wasn't to far away... She scribbled a note explaining what had happened and left it by the man. She then raced off. As she got closer she saw Grey in the middle of fighting someone.

'It appears we were not the only ones who passed though the portle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small chapter. I would also like to explain all events up to this point have happened at the same time. So right now everything is happening at the same time: Lucy running away, Wendy and Sin-ah searching for Yona, Erza running off to find Grey. Carla and Happy will be mentioned later but they won't play a major roll or even be mentioned in the story for now


	4. Chapter 4

Kija stopped causing Yoon who was busy inspecting a map bump into to him.

'Owww...something wrong?' 

'Shin-ah is coming but...' 

'...there another presence that's not Jae-Ha's.' Zeno continued 

Hak and Yona who had been walking behind stopped as well now. Since the meeting the strange girl and hearing of the dragon slayer they'd all been on edge. 

'You think Jae-Ha is alright?' asked Yona worriedly. 

'I wouldn't...' Hak was cut off by a blue haired girl traveling at an impossible speed slamming into him. 

'Ahhh...not again.' she stumbled around dizzy. 'I'm sorry.' 

'Your a dragon slayer.' Kija stood in front of the princess. 'Stay back.'

'Don't be ridiculous she's a child.' Yona pushed past him and crouched down so she was eye to eye with her. 'You okay? That looked like it hurt.' 

'It did.' said Hak confused of how this girl had hurt him. Everyone else was as confused as to how she had harmed him. 

'Oh, sorry again.' The girl stood up and bowed in apology. 'I'm Wendy are these your friends...' She turned around. 'Huuuuhhhhh????!!! Where's he gone he was right behind me.' 

Shin-ha the promptly fell out of the sky and onto Yoon who was crushed by the weight.

'Oh, there you are.' Wendy sound relieved.

Shin-ha seemed pretty out of it and Zeno ran around trying to save Yoon while Hak patted where Wendy had hit into to him with mild interest as he felt a bruise forming. Wendy decided to leave them be.

'Your a dragon slayer.' repeated Kija. 

'Yeah.' said Wendy assuming this was the white dragon. 'I was raised by the sky dragon Grandeeney who taught be sky dragon slayer magic.' 

'You were raised by a dragon.' said Yona shocked. 

'Yep.' Wendy's expression turned sad. 'Then one day she just disappeared and long story short she came back and saved me a while back but used up the last of her strength and died.'

'I'm sorry for your loss.' said Yoon who had now joined Yona and Kija. 

'I  don't buy it.' said Hak 'Why would a dragon teach someone dragon  _slayer magic.'_

'As much as a hate to agree with him he's right.' Kija said.

'You two are too untrusting.' resorted Yona. 

'She right.' said Yoon. 'She isn't going to hurt anyone. She's just a little girl.'

'Besides Shin-ah says she helped him.' put in Zeno. 'And she seems nice. He also said we would help look for her friends.' 

'He said what?!' shouted Kija and Yoon. 

They then both launched into speeches about why you shouldn't make random promises to strangers.

'We are helping her.' Shin-ha spoke with a kind of confidence none of them had heard before.

'I agree.' said Zeno cheerily.

'I would feel bad leaving her.' admitted Yona smiling at Wendy who smiled back. 

'I want her to a slay the white snake.' said Hak much to Wendy's horror. 

'Guess it's decided.' Yoon looked defeated. 'So any idea were said friends may be?'

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Dragon Force

Wendy lead the strange parade of people since her sense of smell told her the vague direction of her friends. It wasn't easy since they had all fallen from the air and there were so many new smells. Trees, plants and animals she'd never smelt before or very rarely. She had explained this to them and after questioning her about her sense of smell and other sense she told them she would mostly track them on there magic power. This had it's risks since Wendy still wasn't that good at it if there was anyone else with magic power they'd go towards them until Wendy picked up there sent but they'd explained to her Jae-ha was the only other person with 'magic' in this world so there was no harm in it. 

'So do you only do dragons or what?' asked Hak with mild curiosity.

'I don't like to fight at all if necessary.' Wendy informed him. 'But if it's for my guild mates, my friends I'll do anything.' 

She looked down and smiled almost sadly remembering the grand magic games. Shelia. She wondered if she'd get to see her friend again. Would they find away back home?

'Huh.' said Hak. 'So are you actually tough enough to beat a dragon or what 'cause you don't look it.'

'Hak.' Yona protested making fun of people was kind of his thing but still this was just a little girl. Shin-ah also seemed to look cross but since he was wearing a mask it was hard to tell

'No it's fine.' Wendy smiled reassuringly at them. 'I mainly use to use support magic but I think I've gotten stronger but I'm know where near as strong as the others.' 

Shin-ah walked beside her as well. The others had noticed with amusement of how protective he seemed to be. It was this strange behaviour that eventually convinced Kija that she was no threat. Wendy slowly stopped walking and seemed to be concentrating very intently on the trees ahead.

'Are you okay?' asked Yona hoping she would say she had located Jae-Ha who she had expected to show up by now and was starting to worry over. 

 'You said there was only one other person in your world who could use magic.' she asked cautiously. 

'To our best knowledge at least.' admitted Yoon they had all caught her up now and were standing more or less in a line.

'Get down!' yelled Wendy. Hak responded to the urgency in her voice almost instinctively half tackling Yona behind a tree. Zeno and Yoon listened to her instruction more clearly falling to the ground Zeno pulling down Shin-ah and Kija with him. 

'Sky dragon roar!' shouted Wendy sending thousands of magical arrows away from them. Men started running towards them holding weapons. They readied to fight. 'Bandits must have also fallen through the portal.' 

'Get back.' ordered Hak first to recover from the shock of the stack and her magic. 'We can deal with this.' 

'No thanks.' said Wendy confidently. 'It was our job to get rid of the bandits. On my honour as a fairytail wizard I'll try to be helpful.' 

She changed into her dragon force and prepared to fight.

 

**Sorry for short chapter. I wanted to ask how op do you think Wendy should be considering she isn't the strongest one of the fairytail wizards and I don't know how equal you want the two groups of people to be in terms of power. It won't change the outcome of the fight or anything I have planned I  just wanted to know.**


	6. Chapter 6

Wendy was a good fighter. Hak was surprised but something made him worry.

'She isn't even trying to kill them.' He pointed out to Kija who happened to be the person next to him. 'Maybe she does only do dragons.' 

Kija looked at Wendy confirming the fact she wasn't killing them before turning back to the fight. 'Doesn't matter we can take care of them.'

He tried to act cool and collected but in reality the strange and unique magic that each bandit used unnerved him greatly by he still managed to fight them and come out on top.

'What do you expect.' Asked Yoon. 'She just a little girl.'

'Hey wait!' Yona yelled at Wendy. She was the closest one to her and yelled at her when she started to chase what seemed to be there leader through the trees. 

'I'll be fine!' Called back Wendy. 

'Hak can you go with her.' Pleaded Yona. Hak didn't want to leave her side or the main fight but someone had to make sure she was alright. 

As he raced after her he ended up falling behind because of her early start and her unatrual speed. 

He eventually caught up but when he did he realized Wendy must have fallen into a trap. 

The trees were less dense in this part of the woods since they were nearing a cliff of sorts and rocks scattered the landscape. Wendy was lying unconscious in a ditch with several bandits also unconscious lying round the outside. Wendy must have taken care of them but one was still there. The bandits stood there in error she looked cleaner than the others but there was no real theme to what the wore. She had a sword in hand that was splattered in blood but what was most shocking was her long  **red** hair.

**Sorry for enougher short chapter. I wrote out a proper fight scene but then I forgot to save it and couldn't be bothered re-writing it. Sorry. 😣**


	7. The knight

‘Get away from Wendy!’

Hak was concerned. Yona’s red hair was supposed to be unique but the bandit standing before him had red hair as well. He shouldn’t be that shocked he told himself Wendy’s world is overflowing with magic why not red hair as well? Maybe there were entire villages of red-haired people the idea unnerved him but amused him enough for a small chuckle. Still when he got ready to fight, he couldn’t help seeing Yona in his minds eye he pushed these thoughts away and lifted his Hsu Quandao (his weapon) ready for battle.

 

Erza was concerned because of his protectiveness of Wendy he assumed Wendy had befriended him and he had just understandably misread the situation. But then again what if the bandits wanted her alive and he wanted Erza to hand Wendy over then she should engage in combat. Erza was just thinking about what to do when the man came charging at her. She quickly raised her sword to block his weapon and exchanged a few short blows with him. She decided to only block his attacks and hurt him the least she could until other dialog or action gave away his intentions.

 

As they fought Hak was growing more and more frustrated. At first, he had held back because she was a girl but soon he was applying himself more and more but she still blocked his attacks with ease never seeming to want to take an opening to attack him but he could tell by the way her eyes instantly moved to were he had left himself open that she was more than cable of hitting him.

This made no sense to him but his humiliation of having a girl match maybe even surpass his skill made him lose his head slightly. He was no longer fighting to get close to Wendy but to prove his skills. His blows were becoming less and less organised as his rage and frustration continued to increase.

‘Hak!’ came a voice distant causing Hak to snap out of his frenzy. ‘Hak where are you. Are you okay?’

It was coming closer Hak noticed in some satisfaction as he got his normal fighting rhythm back realized that he had successful manged to swap places with the girl and now Wendy was behind him. He heard the others come out of the forest behind him. Several exclamations about red hair followed this but he also heard the white snake mocking him for having so much trouble with the girl.

 

Erza cursed under her breath there was more of them. Also, what was wrong with her hair? She didn’t have time to work out what they were doing. She jumped back causing Hak to look surprised and a little bit proud misreading it as a retreat before catching him off guard landing a cut on his cheek running passed him without giving him time to react.

‘Reequip! Heavens wheel armour!’ She launched into the air flying. ‘Circle swords! Fly forth!’

She didn’t hurt any of them she had merely pinned them to the ground she landed by Wendy and attempted to pick her up when she felt a presence behind her.

Hak struck to kill but before it made contact she whirled around and blocked it. The new armour may give her some insane power, but it left her more open than the first one. Actually, there was so little of it on her top half if it hadn’t been a battle, he would have covered his eyes.

‘Dammit.’ Said Erza causing Hak to smile a little he had put some pressure on her. She couldn’t use too much power when she had sensed Wendy Gray was still busy fighting more bandits and who knows what trouble the others could be in. ‘Pentagram Sword!’

It was a direct hit it didn’t cut deep but the man fell on the ground with the force of it. The others who she had pinned to the ground had got up her swords vanishing and had almost reached Wendy again. One of them shot and arrow at her and was yelling at her to get away from the man who they called Hak. Erza couldn’t keep going back and forth like this she would have to knock them out them. She got ready for another attack when two things happened. One, Wendy stirred and opened her eyes blinking several times. Two, Lucy appeared at the top of the ditch.

‘Wendy!’ shouted Lucy concerned.

‘Lucy?’ exclaimed Erza.

‘Erza.’ noted Wendy somewhat deliriously pointing a her while leaning on a concerned Shin-ah as she tried to get up.

‘Wait...’ said Yoon. ‘Now I’m even I’m confused and I’m a handsome genius.’

‘Sheesh full of yourself much?’ asked Lucy.

‘Yay! It the girl with food.’ Celebrated Zeno as everyone else put two and two together.

It took several minutes for everyone to tell their story during this time: Kija was challenged to a duel by Erza after making fun of Hak for losing but Wendy and Lucy frantically gesturing behind her convinced him to politely decline, The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch apologised to Lucy about how they had treated her, Zeno raided the last of Lucy's food and Yona decided Erza was the ideal role model.

‘Oh yeah that reminds me.’ She said to Wendy as they were discussing how on to proceed. ‘I ran into Charles and Happy. They're okay and I came here on Carla’s request to make sure your okay.’

‘Oh, that a relief.’ said Wendy sincerely. ‘Were did you meet them?’

‘Well actually that’s a funny story…’

 

**Did the Hak vs Erza fight satisfy you guys? I’m planning some friendly spars later on so there’s several more fights coming up. Erza will be using more amour and Hak won’t lose his head so the ‘friendly’ spars may be more violent and intense than the original fight. I’m currently busy with homework and other stuff so instead of writing shorter chapters without much effort in my free time like I have been I’ll focus on Happy and Carla’s story for a while which won’t really contribute to the plot so will be easier to write since I won’t have to worry about big plot holes. (There are already so many.) Also, I’m ashamed to admit forgot about Ao so maybe I’ll write a chapter about him? Also Shin-ah? Shin-ha? I always have to check his name before writing it out. Sorry for ranting a little there and thanks for reading.**


	8. Cats

Carla used her magic to change back into a human. Both her and Happy had spun around so much while falling neither of them had been able to fly except for the last few seconds. They had landed near a village on the outskirts of a forest and Carla had decided to eavesdrop to learn about this world.

As far as she was aware this world didn’t have anyone who could use magic despite the fact the air around them was overflowing with magic power. After getting it into the tomcat’s thick skull that this wasn’t edolas (this had taken several minutes) they had staged a theft stealing a cloak for Carla to wear over her white hair, clothes (which would seem out of place) and cat ears.

‘Remember, don’t make a load sound.’ Informed Carla as they moved from roof to roof silently as they could. The plan originally had been to steal an entire set of clothes but there were none available for ‘borrowing’ so their new target was a cloak that was slung over someone’s shoulder. It was coated in mud which was probably the reason they weren’t wearing it.

Carla was disgusted at the thought of wearing it but what else could she do. Finally, Happy grew tired of the wait and swooped down and grabbed it while they weren’t looking. The man who they had been chatting to had seen Happy and was gaping speechless as to where he had been.

‘Hey!’ the owner of the cloak whirled around but Happy and Carla were long gone.

‘There was a…a flying blue creature.’ Manged their friend.

‘Are you feeling well?’

 

They had been walking through the town (Happy hiding in a bag Carla had) in search of a map or anything that might help locate were there friends may have fallen when they had noticed the state of the town. The people there looked more or less starved, but it was clear someone was doing something about it.

Soldiers were everywhere fixing up houses and building what they referred to as ‘the building that will definitely end up being an infirmary when we leave’. Carla was looking at it when one of them stopped her in a friendly manner.

‘You don’t look like you’re around here.’ He noted.

‘No, we’re just passing through.’ Carla decided not to lie but not include the entire truth. ‘I’m supposed to be looking after this little girl, but I can’t find her anywhere. She can look after herself, but I still worry.’

‘Little girl?’

‘We’re adopted. She’s like my little sister.’ Carla said muffling Happy as casually as she could who was starting to say, ‘Aye sir’. This wasn’t a lie either they were adopted by fairytail and she did sometimes see Wendy as her little sister.

‘Okay.’ Said the soldier almost apologetically. ‘I just asked because a bandit leader around these parts is known to have a cloak, but I’ll tell everyone to keep an eye out for a little girl. Good luck.’

‘Thanks.’ Carla said. ‘Her names Wendy.’

She walked away hurriedly realizing that if someone asked to see her face, she would have to refuse putting her under suspicion.  

 

Later that day after Happy and Carla had found a cave in a cliff-mountain thingy nearby Heuk-chi and Kil-sung were chatting as Kan Tae-Jun approached them.

‘What are you doing why aren’t you working?’ he asked somewhere between in a demanding and curious way.

‘Oh, we’re just discussing this lost girl thing that’s going around.’ Explained Heuk-chi casually as Kil-sung apologised formally.

‘Lost girl?’ asked Heuk-chi.

‘That’s right someone was asking for help looking for a child it was some girl wearing a hooded cloak…’ before he could continue Heuk-chi cut him off.

‘Cloaked girl?’ he asked. ‘I must find her and uhhh… help her find the missing child at once!’

As he ran away in the direction, they had pointed him.

‘Don’t worry Yona I will help you.’ He thought determinedly.

 

While Yona watched the blonde girl run away she suddenly sneezed once. Yoon looked concerned.

‘Not coming down with a fever are you princess. You have been pushing yourself lately.’

‘I hope not.’ Replied Yona.

‘Maybe someone is gossiping about you.’ Hak suggested.

‘Don’t be silly who would gossip about me everyone thinks I’m dead.’

 

‘That could have gone better.’ Remarked Carla annoyed it was a couple of hours later they had risked going out to catch some fish before returning eating them raw in the small cave.

‘Aye.’ Replied Happy happily not sensing the mood. He was relieved Carla had changed back into her original form her human one was very intimidating.

‘And I keep getting this bad feeling.’ Carla said she was getting her usual flash of images predicting the future that were annoyingly vague.

One was clearer than the others though it showed Natsu and a man dressed in white with a scaly hand fighting while surrounded by flames. It was impossible to tell however if they were attacking each other or a third party. Knowing Natsu he was probably fight both him and a third party.

‘I’m worried about the others.’ Said Happy his cheerful expression vanishing.

‘They’re all more than capable of defending themselves we should worry about ourselves.’ Stated Carla going back to her normal tsundere self, hiding her own worries.

‘Well I am, I mean Lucy’s so weak.’ Said Happy sincerely hiding a giggle.

Carla sighed it really was to much for him to take their situation seriously.

Eventually they decided to look for the portal that they found surprisingly easily. It was like a round pond constantly rippling. It was high up in the air and didn’t face exactly downwards which was probably why they couldn’t spot it. Not knowing what to do now they flew back down into the forest where they found Lucy. Well crashed into by Lucy was probably more accurate. She gave tales of a terrifying group of individuals complaining about how rude they’d been before asking Carla how she’d worked out were they had fallen from because Lucy didn’t even know which direction she came from.

'Guess my powers may have helped me subconsciously know. Tom cat certainly wasn't any help.'

'Well I think we should check it out make sure it is it you know.' suggested Lucy. 'Send Happy threw it.' 'I don't think that's very safe.' 'Well someone has to do it.'

'Maybe we could throw a rock attached to a rope or something at it.'

'I'll admit the rock may have more brain cells.'

'Hey!' Interrupted Happy. 'Why not send Lucy!'

'Well someone will have to go with since I can't fly.'

Happy thought about the physics for a while.

'Your right.' He finally gave in.

'I'll fly to into it.'

Soon they were in the air Carla carrying Lucy. Luckily a group of clouds now hid the portal from the ground. A girl was a lot easier to spot than two cats. 'Okay, three, two, one!' Happy flew through the portal. 

Where he had gone through the ripples became more vivid before…

'It's gone.' Said Carla

‘And that’s that. Now we have to rely on Happy to go back to the guild and find some way to save us.’ Finished Lucy.

‘So, when you said it was a funny story…’

‘I was being sarcastic.’ ‘Oh.’ Wendy looked crestfallen. Yoon was tending to her injuries. She had healed everyone herself except Hak’s wound on his cheek and Kija since she had run out of power…

‘We should have faith in our guildmates.’ Said Erza.

‘Yeah I’m sure Levy can helps us out.’ Said Lucy gaining enthusiasm. ‘Right now, we should just focus on the job at hand.’

‘That man you were with, Jae-ha, Erza was looking after him, right?’ asked Wendy.

Shin-ha nodded. Yona looked hopeful she was truly worried about Jae-ha and hoped to find him.

‘Then it’s decided.’ Said Erza instantly taking charge. ‘We split into two groups Lucy go back to Carla get her to draw a map like in edolas then track everyone down. The rest of us shall try to track down this Jae-ha fellow since I doubt, he’s still knocked out.’

‘Why are you in charge I only take orders from Yona.’ Demanded Kija.

‘Is that a challenge?’ asked Erza Kija saw again the frantic gesturing Wendy and Lucy were making behind her.

‘I don’t mind.’ Said Yona smiling. Erza was everything she wanted to be a good swordsman, as strong as Hak, confident, as strong as Hak, able to take control, a good leader and as strong a Hak. Oh, and she had red hair but Yona also had red hair. She was also as strong a Hak…maybe even stronger and probably a better teacher if she could just convince her to teach her…

‘Um...princess?’ asked Yoon concerned of her dreamy expression.

‘She’s in a world of her own.’ Sighed Lucy when Yona didn’t respond.

**I just realized since I decided it should be in fire land territory having a large amount of water doesn’t make sense, so the cliff is more like a mountain now. Someone told me I should break up my work more, so I tried splitting paragraphs in two. I also tried to add more dialog like someone else suggested, did it work? I was expecting to lose interest in this fanfic and thought no one would read it but now I’m trying harder to have a good story line that makes some sense. Tried making it longer.**


	9. Chapter 9

Erza's legs were bent and her right hand pointed her sword at Hak. Her eyes were calm yet seemed to note his every move. He didn't want to give away how out of breath he was so he grunted and nodded raising his weapon to signal he was about to attack.

They had been fighting for about three hours now and he had successfully landed a hit on Erza who now had a matching cut on her cheek as he had gotten during there first fight.

They charged at the same time. Erza was at a disadvantage thanks to her shorter weapon and Haks would reach her first.

However at the last second she almost glided out of the way running the length of his weapon before pointing her sword at his throat not enough to draw blood but Hak knew he lost and begrudgingly put his hands up in defeat.

 

The others were asleep in a cave they had not been able to locate Jae-ha and it had been a long day.However when he was sure no one was awake not even Yona who normally practiced her archery around this time he approached Erza about having another match. They had gone outside were the slope levelled out and some grass grew with few trees round the edge. Erza had built a ring of fires for light that made Hak worry they were going to be spotted. She had used her 'flame empress' amour to light them and who ever was losing when they started to run out of wood would have to pause and collect more wood. Hak had become very good and collecting wood.

'With a weapons like yours it's important not to let them get past the end of it or you'll have no way of defending yourself.' Erza words echoed in his head. This was there third match she had said the same thing the last two she won.

Three quick strikes. 1. 2. And 3!

Erza blocked each but moved back half an inch with the force of the blow.

'Is that all you've got?' She asked Hak who gave a smirk and continued. He struck again this time it knocked her left in order not to lose her balance she jumped back.

Hak had seen this before and didn't try to approach her or let his guard down. She eventually ran at him launching her self in the air she used her magic to summon another sword which was cheating as far as Hak was concerned but he had to deal with it.

She came down with both swords and it was his time to block. She suddenly dropped to the ground aiming for his legs he hit into her swords causing them to miss.

1\. 2. And 3! Each time she came closer to hitting him but he was determined to not step an inch back. They were a whirl the sound metal against metal acomanied the early morning bird song. Finally she managed to knock him down to the ground. Last time he had lasted three hours but this time he couldn't even make it to three minutes. He blamed the wood all that carrying must have drained his strength,

'You shouldn't sacrifice a victory over moving back. You should try to swallow your pride.'

Erza swords disapeared Hak thought about jumping up and attacking but desided not to. It annoyed him how she was acting like he had asked her to teach him anything.

'It's almost dawn and I would like to get some more sleep.' She said strolling back over to the cave.

'I'll beat you next time.' Said Hak running up to her.

'You just got lucky tonight.'

'Maybe.' Said Erza making it clear she was confident in her ability. She smiled at him and he smiled back before seeing an evil look on her face. 'Someone has to take care of that ring of fire.'

 

Natsu woke up. Well not exactly woke up the last day had been a blur of landing on a log of sorts trapped between to rocks in a small steam and dying of motion sickness. So when Natsu had finally been dragged of the log he blinked in relief coming back to his senses only to see the thing that annoyed him the most.

'Gray.' 

' 'sup.' said Gray. 'Your just as pathetic as ever.' 

'You looking for a fight!' yelled Natsu.

'Shut up.' said Gray worridedly. 'Erza around here somewhere.'  

 Natsu shut up. 

'So were are we anyways?' asked Natsu they had been walking around trying to find Erza and Wendy in vain. They had ended up near a village further away from the mountains Natsu had smelt Happy and Carla here but they had left and there were so many new smells it was overloading his sense so much he couldn't locate them again. 'I get it's not Edolas but I don't recognise anyone here.'

'Yeah, me neither.' confirmed Gray he was under a tree with one eye open. 'We don't know yet but this may be a completely different world.'

'Cool.' shouted Natsu. 'I wonder if there's anyone powerful to fight here.' 

'Are first priority should be finding our friends then a way out.' Gray sighed knowing saying this wasn't going to change Nastu wish to find an opponent. He'd yet to tell him about the bandits but knowing that idiot he would charge into battle and Gray really just wanted to get some sleep he desided to tell him in the morning. 'Though first lets get some sleep.'

Zeno sat just out of reach of the light from the dying embers of the fire. He pretended to be asleep and watched as Hak and Erza left. To be safe he left it half an hour then walked away to the edge of the mountain looking down on the forest below were the sun would appear soon.

He thought on his own for a while sitting down and dangling his legs off the side. In his immortal life few things surprised him but these people were one of those things. He supposed they weren't that bad Wendy and Lucy were certainly very nice. Erza was harder to figure out but she was obviously well respected by her peers. They all still unnerved him especially the existence of dragon slayers though he felt like that was his dragons blood telling him that he sighed and watched a couple of birds fly out of a tree barely visible in the darkness and heard the sound of metal Erza and Hak must have been sparring. 

Zeno stretched he had been sitting there for hours and now the sun was up food was the only thing on his mind. As he wondered back to the others food overtook his thoughts. To bad he had eaten all of Lucy's food all them were so unusual but yummy.

'Ah, Zeno.' Said Yoon waving he'd already had fish over a new fire.

He noticed Hak, Yona and Erza blinking sleeperly what ever they had done obviously had taken it out of them.

'You okay mister?' Asked Zeno crouching down as Haks weapon dropped a bit.

'I'm fine.' Insisted Hak. Wendy was already starting to eat a fish Zeno followed suit and grabbed two.

'Is it okay?' Asked Yoon. 'It was kind of rushed and I'm not a hundred percent sure what type of fish that is.'

'Better than sky fish.' Informed Wendy the others were now grabbing there share and were tucking in.

'Sky fish?' Thought Zeno out loud they were edible therefore he wanted to eat them.

'Yeah, they're this fish that fly in the sky. They taste terrible.' Wendy explained.

'Fish in the sky?' There was a limit to how much Kija could believe he looked round for support but Hak and Yona were to tired to question anything and Zeno was too busy daydreaming about eating now he had finished actually eating. Yoon stepped in.

'Your world sounds weird.'

'I suppose it is.' Pondered Wendy. 'But it's really fun!'


	10. Chapter 10

_It’s really fun._ Erza thought about Wendy’s words about their world and longed for fairytail. Her home. Her family. When would they get back? And How? For the first time she allowed herself to think about the possibility of not getting back. No. They’d get back they had to.

‘Umm…Erza.’ The girl Yona sounded worried Erza snapped back to reality and just realized she’d slammed her fist against the cliff face cracking it.

‘Sorry about that.’ Said Erza turning the best she could on the narrow ridge to look at Yona. ‘I have a lot on my mind.’

‘No worries.’ Said Yona quickly. ‘But you can fly right why exactly are we doing this?’

She looked down the straight cliff it reminded her of the first time she’d been alone with Jae-ha. Oh great now she was worrying about him again.

‘It’s important to stay in shape.’ She explained. ‘Also, when I found the cave it was definitely around this part, but I picked a place that was hidden I doubt you could see it from the air.’

‘I see.’ Yona wondered how she could possibly forget were she’d been.

The others had gone in other directions in their search, but she had decided to go with Erza. It had made sense Shin-ha and Wendy paired together, Zeno had gone with Kija who still didn’t trust Erza and Hak didn’t seem to be in a good mood so Yona was worried he was still harbouring a grudge against Erza, so she’d put him with Yoon. Also, she really wanted to learn something or other from Erza.

‘Aha!’ said Erza triumphally walking into a cave that like she said was hidden from any direction except were she stood.

‘Is he in there…miss?’ asked Yona not really sure what to call her as she peered into the cave the midmorning sun on her back.

‘Erza will do.’ Came a voice from the semi-darkness. ‘He’s not here and the note I left has become to damp he probably couldn’t read it.’

‘Oh.’ Yona didn’t even try to hide her disappointment.

‘Don’t worry Yona.’ Erza put a hand on her shoulder. ‘If he’s gone it probably means he recovered.’

‘Your right.’ Said Yona trying to think positively.

‘Requip!’ Erza was taken over by a bright light almost causing Yona to step backwards and fall. ‘Black wing amour.’

Erza scooped up Yona not giving her time to object and flew a short distance down to the forest below.  

‘We should look around here.’ Erza reverted back to her normal amour.

‘Oh…okay.’ Yona turned around caught off guard by the sudden change in pace.

‘Do you have any amour that covers more than a fifth of your body?’ Hak laughed walking into view with Yoon.

‘I think you would find I could beat you no matter what I’m wearing.’

They continued this almost arguing as Yoon turned to look at Yona.

‘Any luck?’ Yoon looked hopeful.

‘We were able to find the cave, but he left.’ Yona looked down.

‘I like that one better than the heavens wheel one you should definitely use it more.’ Said Hak. ‘It totally eviller and cooler looking. It would be even better if it actually looked like amour.

‘If it’s more amount you want…Requip!’ Erza body once again became a glow of light. ‘Adamantine Armor!’

‘Oh. That’s more like it.’ Said Hak.

‘Yes.’ Erza requipped back to normal. ‘It managed to stop the Jupiter cannon but was broken I got it mended but it’s not as powerful as before.’

She said it like Jupiter cannon would mean something to them.

‘Oh yeah? But can you really move around freely while in it.’ Hak continued. ‘It looked heavy for a girl.’

Erza turned to the cliff and punched a boulder that had fallen off it causing it to completely shatter.

‘Strong enough for you?’

‘Very good.’ Said Hak in a patronising voice. ‘But that won’t do much good if you can’t keep up with your attacker. It would be easy to dodge your punches and kill you if you just rely on brute strength.’

 Yoon and Yona looked at each other both fearing a fight between Erza and Hak.

‘Is it alright if I go with Hak now.’ Asked Yona. ‘I need to ask him about something.’

They all looked surprised but agreed to it Erza taking charge again dragging a reluctant Yoon up the mountain.

‘Hak could you please stop teasing her.’ Asked Yona timidly not really expecting it to work.

‘Is that all what you wanted to ask me?’ Hak sounded disappointed as they started to walk in a random direction. ‘I won’t get in a real fight with her. I probably won’t admit it again, but she could probably…you know…beat me in her sleep.’

His pride hurt he didn’t look at Yona who didn’t empathise with him at all. She was to busy being amazed Hak had admitted how cool Erza was.

‘Actually.’ Yona stopped daydreaming and walking facing Hak. ‘I was wondering what we should do if they can’t get back home.’

‘Leave them to die.’ Said Hak instantly horrifying Yona. ‘I’m kidding! Sheesh.’

‘Yeah. Well we can’t just abandon them.’ Continued Yona. ‘They don’t know what edible or anything else about things here.’

‘We should recruit them together we shall be unstoppable bandits. We could go around doing whatever we could possibly want. Prey on innocent villages…’ Yona once again stared and Hak with a horrified expression. ‘Have some more faith in me I was joking! Beside… I think you should have more faith they’ll find a way to their home.’

‘Yeah.’ Yona continued walking. ‘They don’t seem like the type to give up!’

 

Wendy walked just in front of Shin-ha to the left of him. She seemed interested in almost anything they came across she wasn’t familiar with. Flowers, animals, ect… anything she saw she would investigate herslef not pestering him for explanations before apologising several times for losing focus. She’d also met Ao who had been hiding for quite a while. Ao seemed to like her and was currently attempting to pounce on the newest thing she had caught. It was a bug but according to Wendy not a bug ‘bug’ but a pretty one like a butterfly.

Shin-ha was exactly sure what a not bug ‘bug’ was he was pretty sure it was just a bug, but he played along.

‘Ao!’ Wendy shrieked trying to hide the multicoloured bug as he jumped from her head onto her arm.

‘No Ao.’ Shin-ha scolded him lifting him off Wendy despite Ao best efforts to grab onto her clothes to stop him.

‘Thanks.’ Wendy bowed before looking up in panic. ‘I got distracted again!’

‘It doesn’t matter.’ Shin-ha told her. She didn’t look convinced, so he explained. ‘If he’s anywhere near I’ll be able to see him and me and you will sense him.’

‘Oh, yeah guess your right.’ Wendy put down the bug. Then slowed down her pace to match his again. ‘Your really nice Shin-ha and smart.’

Shin-ha didn’t think he was either of those things but all he did was shake his head. He and Wendy then continued to walk in silence not an uncomfortable one but a nice one. Wendy walked with a kind of spring in her step her eyes darting around taking everything in.

‘Look a bird nest.’ Shin-ha pointed it out to her.

‘So cute.’ Wendy exclaimed stopping and going onto her tiptoes to try to get a better look. Shin-ha wondered why she didn’t fly. The chicks had their first few feathers covering their pink skin making them more dignified. The mother bird came back and all of a sudden, they were a ball of movement and chirps their necks straining asking to be fed. Wendy watched the family longing for her family for fairytail. She hoped she could see Carla soon.

‘You don’t like grown-up birds?’ hesitantly asked Shin-ha confused at her expression. Wendy laughed but not in a mean way before explaining.

‘I’m just missing fairytail. There my family but to be honest I feel most sorry for Happy what if we can’t get back? He’ll be without his closest friends and without Natsu his best friend.’ Wendy looked up and him and he didn’t say anything but somehow, she felt like his very presence was reassuring.

Shin-ha looked down at her it was just like Wendy not to be worrying about herself the most. He felt terrible about it but part of him hoped she wouldn’t go he wasn’t quite sure why he felt like this, but Hak had told him he was acting like an overprotective older brother so maybe that was it. If she couldn’t get back, he’d have no choice but to make sure she joined the dark dragon and the happy hungry bunch.

 

 

Gray stretched as he stopped for a moment, he was tired. He and Natsu had got in a fight early in the morning about something or other but then the bandits had showed up. How many were out there? They seemed to be everywhere. They were small fries, but they couldn’t go all out in this world Erza had warned him about that several times.

‘I wonder were the others are?’ Natsu said as if he had only just remembered, he should be worrying.

As if he was controlling fate a voice answered him.

‘Natsu!’ Lucy laughed at hugged him she was followed by a girl in a cloak who Gray guessed was Carla.

‘Lucy.’

 Lucy let go and smiled at Gray.

‘I was worried about you two!’ she exclaimed before laughing ‘Though I guess I shouldn’t have been.’

‘Yeah.’ Natsu laughed before noticing Lucy’s expression turn sour.

‘You guys better not have gone to overboard.’ She warned. ‘If you have, I’ll tell Erza.’

‘Who new you had such a dark side Lucy.’ Gray gave a small laugh

‘I did.’

‘What do you mean _I did_ you’re the one that always breaks into my house!’

‘Honestly bickering like children!’ Carla rolled her eyes hiding a laugh. She was secretly glad of the familiar back and forth of arguing.

 'I agree they're so childish we should just ditch them and...' with a mighty punch Jae-ha found himself removing his hand from the cloaked woman's shoulder and taking a few steps back. 'That...wasn't...very...nice.' 

He recovered almost instantly and started to approach Lucy.

'Don't even think about it.' Lucy glared at him and he stepped back.

'What kind of man goes around treating a lady like that?' demanded Carla hitting over the head as he accidently backed into her. Gray and Natsu watched in sympathy.

'This is Jae-ha we met earlier.' explained Natsu.

'Wait your Jae-ha? That explains the magic coming from your leg.' Lucy stared at him doubtfully. 'But shouldn't you know naturally hate Natsu.'

'I make it appoint not to listen to my dragon blood.' explained Jae-ha rubbing his head trying to recover it still slightly hurt from the fall even without the hooded girl hitting him. 'In fact I made it appoint to try to befriend mister dragon slayer here.' 

'Why is everyone ignoring me...' Gray looked at his hand and fancied he saw himself fading.

'Your really stupid.' said Lucy bluntly staring at Jae-ha with cold eyes.

'Come on Lucy give him a chance!' Natsu seemed to be almost cheering Lucy sighed. She looked up to were a few rays of the now midday sun was piercing through the leaves. Now everyone was found they couldn't do anything. They had no goal other than wait from Happy. It was kind of depressing. It was even more depressing she would have to inform Natsu and Gray of this.

'Lucy your making weird faces at the sky.' Natsu interrupted.

'I think it's a lovely face.'

'Leave her alone!' Carla raised her fist threateningly.

Lucy burst out laughing it was impossible to feel depressed while everyone was acting so full of energy.

  **Sorry not much happened in this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

‘Leave me alone. Lucy gut punch!’ Jae-ha wisely retreated out of range of Lucy’s punch. Natsu was laughing and Gray was smiling at the infectious energy. Carla was walking at the back of the group looking unamused. They were slowly picking there way through the forest a big rock shielding them temporarily from the sun.

‘Honestly like children.’

‘Lighten up a bit Carla.’ Gray slowed his pace to match hers.

‘Gray your clothes.’ said Lucy barely bothering to looking back. Gray yelled in surprise looking down. Smiling at the familiar scene she remembered fairytail. Maybe some way she could help them get back faster? She stopped playing attention to the others so she could think.

‘Geez.’ Sad Jae-ha who had moved back next to Lucy and Natsu. ‘What kind of habit is that anyways?’

‘Like you have room to talk.’ Remarked Carla. ‘You’re an immature…’

She broke off and tensed seeing Natsu had stopped walking and was sniffing the air. Jae-ha seeing this stopped walked towards Natsu curiously.

‘Is something wrong?’ Gray and Carla both stopped however Lucy oblivious since she was tuning out the conversation walked ahead.

‘Lucy, stop!’ Yelled Natsu suddenly running towards her.

‘Huh?’ Lucy barely manged to say that much as she was engulfed in light disappearing causing Natsu to run into an empty space.

‘What?’ asked Gray running up with Carla. Jae-ha blinked in surprise and looked around.

‘Where’d she go?’ he asked as Natsu sniffed the air as well and looked at a tree to the left of them.

As they watched it grew taller and taller until it was bigger than any tree could be. They all took a step back. Jae-ha was confident he could at least reach one of the top branches, but its size had him awe struck.

‘Where did she go that’s the question!’ yelled a man around thirty sitting on one of the branched accompanied by a girl their age who was crouching and had her hand on the bark. She was responsible for the trees growth that much was obvious. ‘I suppose Celui decided to get us a hostage.’

‘Sushi?’ asked Natsu cocking his head to one side.

‘What is it with you and food?!’ demanded Carla well acquainted with his other mistakes from Happy’s tales.

‘Bastard!’ yelled Gray ice already creeping up the tree. ‘What have you done with Lucy?’

‘Yeah!’ Natsu snapped back into reality. ‘Give her back or I’ll burn you to ashes.’

His fist lit up with flames and Jae-ha familiar with his destructive habits from their small scuffle with the bandits didn’t make any attempt to jump up to them afraid of getting in the way. However, the man continued to smile as the girl moved into a stance as if ready to jump.

‘Who’s this Celui guy anyway?’ asked Carla keeping her head. Better to get answers before a fight breaks out.

‘Our leader.’ Explained the man cheerily. ‘You probably know us as what we used to be, bandits. But now we are his loyal subjects he brought us to this world. That’s right…’

He tipped the top hat he was wearing and pointed at them. ‘No longer are we the undignified and vile being known as Bandits!’

‘Hey!’ Jae-ha protested. As the girl hit the man over the head and told him to calm down.

‘It shall be ours.’ Carried on the girl with no emotion in her voice turning to face them. Long pink hair covered her back and her green eyes were devoid of any expression. ‘No one here can fight back. The girl shall be killed or used as a hostage. Every time he makes a portal someone needs to die. Not anyone they have to be special. A celestial wizard will open up a portal for months. She needs to be killed properly though. Tonight, at midnight  as one day changes to the next.’

She spoke slowly and in short sentences, but no one felt like they had time to interrupt.

‘You really shouldn’t say to much Ash.’ Complained the man like a child might if they want something. ‘We’ll both be in trouble.’

‘I won’t let you kill Lucy!’ Natsu released a turret of flames completely incinerating a good number of trees and shrubbery leaving a patch of land bare. However, the two bandits had already moved out the way both the man and Je-ha gave low whistle impressed. Natsu and Gray spun round releasing more magic. The rock shattered trees were wiped from existence, but the man and girl dodged every attempt moving back whenever they tried to approach Jae-ha even tried jumping though caught off guard they easily avoided him. Carla didn’t even try waiting for an opening in vain. She just thought she had it when Natsu buckled over who was soon joined by Gray on the ground.

‘Dammit.’ Natsu gripped his stomach. ‘What’s happening?’

‘I see you’ve not found out yet.’ The man appeared on the nearest tree that still stood. ‘The magic in this world is bad. Use to much at one time I you’re not used to it and well… you know the rest. But still to do so much damage with such little effort! There’s no way I’m approaching you in that state. You’ll recover fully in about a day but a don’t really think you have that.’

Natsu cursed struggling to look up the girl raised her hand and the trees more or less grew back the tall one at its original height. She muttered something about having to be secretive and disappeared. The man saluted to them before also leaving.

‘Dammit!’ he slammed his fist on the ground tears forming in his eyes. He could he be so useless while Lucy was in danger. ‘Dammit. Dammit. Dammit!’

‘Natsu…’ Jae-ha was concerned all at once their morale had dropped. Before they’d seemed all fun and games but now well it was hardly surprising after all Lucy had been taken. Despite the trees growing back the ground was now depressingly bare dust clinging to their feat jumping into the air as Natsu hit the ground. Slowly it started to rain not just rain but tip it down the ground was soon to heaving to be flung in the air.

‘Complaining isn’t going to get us anywhere.’ Gray forced himself onto his feet. ‘He said we need a day to reach full strength. But I bet in an actual fight I could beat them with a tenth of mine!’

‘You’re right.’ Natsu also stood. ‘I could beat them with only a twentieth of mine!’

‘Oh, is that so?’ Gray bumping heads with Natsu the two started hurling insults forward and backwards. Jae-ha muffled a laugh and Carla allowed herself a sideways smile.  Natsu broke off sniffing the air again his sense on high alert.

‘I have a trail.’ He informed them.

‘Go.’ Gray told him. Natsu blinked at him surprised. ‘It might be a trap we shouldn’t all go. We also need to return Jae-ha if we have time.’

‘Don’t treat me like an object!’ demanded Jae-ha.

The rain beat down more lightning flashed it was hard to see each other already.

‘As much as I hate it, I agree with Gray.’ Carla spoke suddenly. ‘Natsu go. We’ll stay here.’

‘I can go with him.’ Offered Jae-ha. ‘Your still weak.’

‘And your friends are worrying over you.’ Countered Carla before facing Natsu who seemed full of energy impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. ‘Go!’

Natsu nodded before disappearing into the forest the darkness brought by the rain swallowed him up.

‘How does he have so much energy?’ Gray gave in and slumped down Jae-ha caught him and slung him over his shoulder ignoring the shouts of protest.

‘You can fly right?’

‘That’s correct.’ Wings appeared from under her cloak as Jae-ha jumped into the air towards the mountain Yona and the others were apparently at. He’d been dragged into a cave with a head injury he’d only seen small blurry glimpses of his savoir, but he was sure he’d remembered red hair if it hadn’t been long, he would have assumed it’d been Yona’s.

‘What are you smiling about?’

‘Erza’s very pretty.’

‘Please refine from talking.’

Suddenly a gust of wind knocked them out the sky.

‘This storm can’t be natural.’ Thought Carla silently cursing as she hit into a tree.

 

Shin-ha sort of circled Wendy in concern not knowing what to do. She looked like she was going to faint. He thought about it. Erza had taken Jae-ha to a cave maybe that would help in some way?

‘So sour…’ Wendy managed before shaking her head colour returning to her face. Shin-ha was relieved he’d been worried the berries he’d given her were poisonous. ‘Sorry about that.’

She then continued like nothing had happened Shin-ha was starting to feel exhausted keeping up he hoped Wendy wouldn’t misread this as annoyance. He looked at the sky. Clouds were forming in it might start raining soon that would be bad if they caught a cold. Yoon would get cross, very cross.

‘Shin-ha?’ He realised he’d stopped walking and she was a good twenty steps ahead of him. ‘We’ve gone in a circle!’

Shin-ha looked through the trees using his dragons’ eyes and saw they’d had. The place they’d separated from Hak and Yoon was at the edge of a particularly steep part of the mountain. Yona and Erza had been climbing up it but were gone now. He walked up to Wendy as she ran into the clearing ignoring the remains of a smashed bolder that’d been whole before.  

‘It’s going to rain. We should find a cave.’ She told him confirming his fear. ‘This kind of reminds me of when I was with Freed!’

He nodded. The clouds were getting closer and darker by the second. As he used his Dragons eye to identify a hidden cave it started to lightly drizzle. He pointed to the entrance.

‘There’s a cave up there. Hidden.’ It started to pour down. Wendy’s hair clung to her face and she yelled something over the thunder. Shin-ha felt his body grow lighter he tried to fly but he got about a meter before being hit into Wendy because of the wind.

Wendy leaned into his ear as they hit the ground thunder and rain still almost covering up her voice.

‘This isn't a natural storm Levy told me about these it’ll target flying spells. Can’t use wind magic on it. We have to climb!’

Shin-ha looked up the daunting cliff and was about to protests when he saw Wendy start to make her way up. He quickly followed.

The rain felt like punches trying to pull him down. He knew what Wendy had meant earlier it seemed to be out to get him he could sense it. He had climbed ahead of her and kept on having to look back at her to check she was still there. They were almost at the cave.

 

Wendy had known idea how close they were without the dragon’s eye and part of her believed they’d have to keep scaling the wet horizontal rock for ever. So, when she saw lightning strike a bunch of unstable rocks hurling them at Shin-ha causing him to fall off meaning she had to grab his collar and pull his unconscious body she was losing hope. If she hadn’t got to the cave when she did, she might have just let go of hope and fallen.

 

She fell forward into the cave breathing hard lying down for half a minute before dragging Shin-ha in with her. With her dragons ears she was able to hear above the rain a bit. Her heart clenched as she thought she heard Yona’s scream from below but maybe she just imagined it.

She decided to test her theory peaking out from the cave she saw how strong the rain was by balancing a rock on the edge of the ledge. The rain was probably normal but when she half stepped out, she could hardly stand. The situation was out of hand. She didn’t know what was going on. Not knowing made her worry.

**I think two or three more chapters to go till it ends. I was a bit worried about using oc as villains but I couldn't think of any ones from fairytail which would having any proper motives.**


	12. Chapter 12

Star_dress03 a few chapters ago asked me why the dragons couldn’t sense each other so I decided to explain it since I’ve forgotten to. Basically, the new magic power (mainly from the dragon slayer) is messing with them because they’re not used to sensing so many presences if that makes any sense. I hope that clears up any confusion.

 This is actually a chapter I just wanted to make things clearer as to were everyone is on the next and possibly final chapter I'm just finishing writing. There will be no more than two more chapter so I wanted to say thank you if you have been reading from the start. 

Thanks to everyone who has left constructive and nice comments about my work I really appreciate it.

Natsu raced through the storm as quickly as he could before he lost the already faint trail. The rain didn’t affect him since he was to strong, but it had almost completely wiped out Lucy’s sent. He eventually stopped running in the realisation it had completely gone.

That was a mistake he looked around but, in the darkness, and rain he could barely see a few meters ahead of him even with his keen eyesight so he had no idea which direction he had been going however being Natsu he just charged in the direction his instincts told him.

 

The rain had struck quickly like a snake and before long Hak and Yona found themselves hidden in a ditch just below a tree. It wasn’t completely covered but it was good enough. It was a freak storm and as Hak said probably something to do with their new friends.

 ‘I hope there all okay.’ Worried Yona.

‘They’ll be fine.’ Said Hak not really listening. ‘If there all as strong as Erza the storm should be the one running away.’

‘What about Wendy?’

‘Sheesh, you should worry about us more.’ He flicked her forehead and attempted to do the same as he held her at arm’s length laughing.

 

Wendy looked at Shin-ha worriedly he still hadn’t woken up and not knowing that much about his power she hadn’t take off his mask. She had done her best to heal him, but it seemed harder to heal him than normal people. It was possible there magic clashed. Was that a thing? Wendy decided to ask Levy about it when she got home. When…if… Wendy thought about their current predicament and all hope seemed loss.

She suddenly slapped both of her cheeks.

‘Can’t be thinking like that I have to have faith in my friends!’

‘W-Wendy.’ Muttered Shin-ha sitting up.

‘Shin-ha I will do my bit and help out.’ She shouted at him enthusiastically. ‘I’ll start my healing you some more even if it drains all my energy and kills me!’

Shin-ha was very concerned about this statement.  

‘Oh, no I won’t actually die…probably…’

 

Erza and Yoon had been investigating a couple of looses rocks when the storm had struck. Erza like Natsu could withstand it with ease however Yoon was forced to drag himself in between two rocks, Erza placing one in top to hide him from the storm.

‘You guys are nothing but trouble…’ he complained.

‘I’m sorry it’s my fault for underestimating out enemy.’ Erza told him. ‘Please feel free to hit me.’

‘Yeah, I’m pretty sure if I hit you, I would break my hand.’  

 

Kija and Zeno were just out of reach of the storm not knowing it was anything more than a spot of rain were continuing their search for Jae-ha slowly making their way to were Lucy said she’d be.


	13. Chapter 13

Natsu realised the storms effect was wearing off as he got further away from the centre. Lucy trail was getting stronger and stronger and stronger…

He burst form a bush into the sunlight free of clouds as the trail once again left him.

‘Stupid nose!’ he yelled having to forcefully stop himself from punching it. He looked around for clues and saw what he was pretty sure counted as one, a strange man dressed in white along with a long-haired blonde boy to the left of him.

‘I don’t know what it is.’ He said barely audible pointing and the man dressed in white. ‘BUT SOMETHING ABOUT YOU REAL TICKS ME OFF!’

‘The feelings mutual.’ Kija told him he could feel anger burn inside him. _Dragon slayer. Enemy. Dragon slayer. Kill, Dragon slayer, danger, danger, danger._ He had to try to think past that for Yona’s and the other’s sake! This had to be Natsu suppressing the feelings of hate he formed a sentence. ‘I take it you are Natsu?’

‘What of it? You haven’t taken Lucy, have you?!’ Natsu raised his fist threatening the urge to fight him welled up in Kija more and more.

‘Please sirs.’ Tried to reason Zeno but he got through to neither of them.

‘Your Lucy friend then?’ asked Kija unable to supress a threatening edge in his voice.

‘So, you do have her.’ Natsu sounded calm but all at once a wall of flames surrounded them. ‘You’d be wise to return her.’

‘Mister if you would just listen…’ started Zeno but Kija had already charged forward unable to supress his dragon’s blood. Natsu sent him back with ease not using his magic thinking Kija was holding back for bigger attacks later.

Kija rolled on the floor barely missing the wall of flames. He quickly got up and readied for another attempt.  

Natsu ran at him in instinctive rage yelling, before heroically pulling a Wendy and tripping on a stone. Kija took this chance to strike him exactly were Zeraf had during there fight on his face. Natsu’s hands blazed with fire as he swung his fists upwards as he went in for the kill…

‘BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!’ yelled Zeno getting both of there attentions as they were caught of guard. ‘We’re not holding the one with yummy food captive, Fire Dragon Slayer we’re actually her new friend.’

‘Really?’ all at once the flames vanished and Natsu retreated from a stunned and somewhat shameful Kija.

‘Yes.’ Zeno was relieved. ‘What happened to her and her delicious food!’

‘Great. I forgot Erza gave her all the food!’ yelled Natsu. ‘Now we really have to get her back or I’ll die of hunger before we return home.’

Zeno decided it was probably not the best time to bring up the fact he’d eaten all of the food.

‘I still don’t trust you.’ Kija snarled unlike his usual dignified self. The dragon’s blood had already affected his view of Natsu passed the point of no return at least for now.

‘Really ‘cause I’m ready for a fight anytime!’ Natsu looked happy despite his bleeding face. ‘Wait no I have to find Lucy!’

‘And we have to find Je-ha!’

‘Well I did that for you!’ Natsu yelled back. ‘He’s on his way to your other friends with Carla.’

‘That’s good.’ Zeno said ignored by the other two once more.

‘How do we know we can trust you? You could be lying about finding him!’

‘You more annoying than Gray! Actually, scratch that no one is more annoying than ice princess.’ Concluded Natsu on further reflection before smiling ‘Anyway you owe me for finding your friends so let’s go find the food and Lucy of course!’

‘Did you not here what I…’ started Kija.

‘Sure thing Mr. Fire Dragon Slayer.’ Zeno excepted cheerfully.

‘Stop excepting random peoples requests!’

‘But…we owe him…’ Zeno looked sad.

‘First Wendy and now…’

‘Wait you guys helped Wendy?!’ cut in Natsu

‘Yes, Miss Sky Dragon Slayer was very nice to us in return.’

‘Well that changes everything.’ He smiled at Kija. ‘Thanks for rescuing her out I’m in your debt for helping my guildmate out!’

‘Who said anything about a rescue?’ asked Kija weakly.

‘No worries Pretty Lady also helped us out.’ Explained Zeno.

‘Pretty Lady?’

‘Aye, the one with red hair…’

Natsu looked fearful Zeno blinked in confusion.

‘Y-you mean the one without mercy is near here!’

‘The one without mercy?’ questioned Kija looking at Zeno with a raised eyebrow. ‘No, we mean Erza.’

‘Yes, so do I! Truly no beast could-d be more t-terrifying than…’ Natsu suddenly screamed causing Zeno and Kija to jump. ‘If she hears about this, she’ll kill me for not rescuing Lucy!’

‘Good to know where I stand!’ Came an angry voice from behind Natsu hand slaps the back of his head.

‘Oh! Miss!?’ Zeno looked at Lucy who was in her Capricorn star dress. ‘Gah! What are you wearing?’

Lucy ignored him. Zeno was feeling more and more like a side character in all this. She stomped up to Natsu.

‘Rescue Lucy?!’ she yelled. ‘Listen buddy those guys were small fries and just got the drop on me! I can look after myself.’

‘I never said you couldn’t.’

‘Um… Lucy what are you wearing.’ Kija asked and before Zeno could tell him not to bother Lucy answered his question.

‘Oh, this is my star dress I still have it on because um… wait Capricorn!’ yelled Lucy. A tall goat monster appeared behind Zeno who lept behind Kija.

‘Yes m’lady.’

‘You can go now.’ He vanished in a golden light and Lucy was back in her regular clothing.

‘W-what w-was that t-thing.’ Cried Zeno as Kija rubbed his eyes in astonishment. Natsu looked unfazed.

‘Capricorn.’ He replied simply. ‘One of Lucy’s spirits that live in another world in her keys.’

‘That’s not exactly how it works but close enough.’ Lucy told him giving up.

‘So that’s why you wanted your keys back so desperately!’

‘That’s right Zeno.’ Replied Lucy. ‘Did I really never explain it.’

‘You did when several times.’ Kija informed her. ‘Just you did it while he was eating.’

 ‘Yep, your Natsu alright.’ Muttered Lucy under her breath. Before scratching the back of her head laughing awkwardly. ‘Anyway, when I said they were small fries what I really meant was I was barely able to escape and now them and their boss are coming here so. I SHOULDN’T HAVE SENT CAPRICORN AWAY!’

‘Huh?’ Zeno felt overwhelmed.

‘YEAH!’ Natsu celebrated earning him a smack form Lucy.

‘I shall defeat them myself.’ Kija took Natsu enthusiasm as a challenge.

‘Sheesh.’ Lucy rolled her eyes at Zeno who barely shrugged back. ‘Anyway, open gate of the lion Loke!’

Loke appeared out of nowhere causing Zeno and Kija to both jump away from him putting their arms in self-defence.

‘How’d you get there?’

‘Isn’t obvious? Mine and Lucy’s love.’ Loke slid towards Lucy.

‘Lucy face punch!’ Lucy hit him in the face before he could retreat. ‘We need to get ready to fight so leave me alone for a second!’

_‘Thas scene is familiar.’ Natsu looks unamused. ‘Didn’t we just do that scene with Jae-ha like two chapters ago.’_

_‘I know!’_

_‘And no one’s really sticking to there characters personality all that much.’_

_‘I know!’_

_‘And Lucy coming out of the blue like that yet again with no fight scene is just lazy!’_

_‘I can explain! I finally have a clear ending in my mind but what I’m planning requires Lucy so…Lucy has learnt to be even less of a damsel in distress, heh that rhymes  (sleep reprieved me laughs creepily before slowly turning to sobbing) Anyway, next chapter will be the last but probably the longest considering how much I’ve already written of it (that was originally supposed to be in this chapter) it’ll reach a conclusion with each set of people and then it’ll have a very anti climatic ending because I’m bad at writing them. Sorry! I plan for the next chapter to be out no later than Monday so I’m working on it a lot so sorry if this one is too short.’_


	14. Chapter 14

Carla was getting fed up of hitting into tree after tree. Granted Jae-ha had grabbed her protecting her back, probably forgetting he had Gray slung over his shoulder who was getting serve brain damage. But it was his brain so Carla supposed there really wasn’t much more that would be done to limit his thinking potentials.

Every time they hit into a tree Jae-ha would leap from it the best he could before being flung back at an angle. He was probably thinking, correctly this was the best way to move. Or he was being an idiot who was just didn’t want to give up. It was depressingly likely.

 

Jae-ha was already panting with the effort of not falling to the ground and the storm was only getting worse but there was always a silver lining. At this particular time, it meant he got to hold such a pretty lady, looking past her short tempered behaviour there was a certain attraction in the graceful way she handled herself. Jae-ha readied himself for the next tree but as he put his leg on it, he slipped falling to the ground. It was unbearable he was struggling to get up much less jump again.

He slammed to the ground again. Carla had freed herself and was pointing at something. Jae-ha struggled to move his neck to see Hak laughing at him from a shelter of some hole under a tree. Behind him Yona looked concerned and seemed to be shouting at them to get over to them.

‘Easier said than done.’ Muttered Jae-ha as he, much to his humiliation, sort of log rolled over to them while dragging an unconscious boy and a very much conscious girl who was yelling at him not to let go. Finally, he pushed Gray inside the dugout helped by Hak who pulled him in. They shoved him against the wall in an odd position as he started blinking and rubbing his head then Hak and Yoan both pulled Jae-ha’s arm until he was more or less in.

‘There’s not going to be enough room for Carla.’ Je-ha told them. He was still gripping Carla’s hand who was threatening to blow off.

‘Carla turn back into a cat!’ yelled Gray surprising Jae-ha causing him to let go of Carla who blew off.

‘Um…my bad?’

‘Jae-ha you idiot!!!!!’

Erza looked around in vain it was getting hard even to see Yoon who was barely an inch away from her. She looked up shielding her eyes and the dark grey of the clouds. That was it! Above the clouds she could take a better look around and move unaffected by the rain however she had no way of getting up there in the powerful downpour.

She was filled with frustration, she was useless. What did all the power in the world mean if she couldn’t even help her friends? She looked over and tried to make out Yoon’s face. He’d definitely given up hope already and she could hardly blame him. However, Erza refused to give up herself, she could still stand up and walking would be an option if she could see.

Attentively she took a cautious step forward away from Yoon. Then another and another. She could see something, it was white?

Carla slammed into Erza after ten minutes of attempting flying. Erza didn’t even flinch and Carla’s back experienced a whole new level of pain hitting into Erza was much worse than hitting into any tree.

Erza not sure what had slammed into picked Carla up by the scruff squinty.

‘Carla!’

‘Erza.’ Carla managed before reverting back to her cat form. Erza held onto to her in her arms speaking into her ear to make herself heard.

‘I’m going to have to ask you to carry me up.’

‘It’s impossible.’

‘Just wait for my signal!’ Erza gently put down Carla before standing up straight confident in her idea.

‘Nakagami Armor!’ she yelled as she glowed with light. ‘Starlight!’

Her attack reached the clouds parting a hole of sunlight. Erza ran grabbed a confused Yoon then allowed Carla to lift them both up as quickly as she could will the clouds already closing the hole.

 

Yona was busy trying to move away from the boys who were busy fighting when she saw the ray of light.

‘Look Hak!’ she said pointing.

‘What’s that?’

They saw Erza fly upwards in her amour. Carla wings seemingly her own.

‘She so cool.’ Said Yona.

‘That’s Erza for you.’ Agreed Gray.

‘So, she was holding back…’ thought Hak with a slight smile.

 

Erza looked around blinking in the sunlight.

‘Hey!’ Yoon shouted coming to his senses angry and being tucked under Erza’s arm. ‘What the hell?’

‘I could just drop you.’ Remarked Erza shutting Yoon up. ‘Are you okay Carla?’

‘Yes, I can manage I’ve just been straining my wings a bit.’

‘Don’t push yourself to much. Sorry for making you do this we should fly out the storm the best we can.’

‘Um… guys…’ Yoon said pointing behind them.

‘Huh?’ Erza looks behind her. ‘I see so a dragon’s been causing this storm makes sense.’

‘Well I doubt it’s actually a dragon it looks more like a snake. I think it’s a serpent of some kind. Plus it’s probably a takeover spell.’                                                                                                             

‘How are you so calm?!’ Yoon demanded.

The dragon was serpent like with dark blue and black scales rippling down its massive body. It’s eyes were easily the size of Yoon and trained on them.

‘You’ve been causing this storm!?’ demanded Erza as Carla turned her to face it.

‘We shouldn’t provoke it!’ yelled Yoon.

‘I agree. But trust me she isn’t going to listen.’ Carla told him glad to find someone with common sense.

‘So, what if I am?’ the serpent spoke in a deep voice. ‘The humans in this world are stupid now I’m used to the magic power I can do anything so long as I have sacrificed, a small take over spell and they’ll be convinced I’m a god.’

‘Get used to?’ asked Erza.

‘The magic in this world can affect you if you’re not used to it.’ Explained the dragon in a more normal voice.

‘I wonder why I haven’t.’ Erza puzzled over it. ‘I guess since Carla’s magic comes from inside her, she’s okay.’

‘You mean you haven’t felt any symptoms?’

‘I mean I do feel a little dizzy, I think,’

‘Yeah that’s not really what I’m talking about.’

‘Well I better stop wasting magical energy then.’ Erza decided. ‘Reequip! Sky god armour!’

‘Oh, that’s a fancy magic you go there! Your Erza Scarlet from fairytail aren’t you?’

‘It’s like there discussing the weather.’ Noted Yoon giving up.

‘Oh, right the weather.’ Erza snapped back to reality. ‘Guess we have to defeat you to stop the storm.’

‘Yes, that is correct.’ The serpent added in his friendly one before turning back to his original menacing voice. ‘Now die!’

He flew at them with incredible speed Carla thinking fast soared upwards as quickly as her wings aching wings would let her.

‘Carla let go of me!’ Erza demanded Carla did as she was told. Erza flung a cursing Yoon at Carla before landing half way down the serpent’s body. She dug her sword into its side to avoid falling off as it continued to pursue Yoon and Carla.

Erza slowly made her way up the serpent who stopped chasing Yoon and Carla and was now trying to get her off it’s back.

Eventually she reached the eye and with some hesitation she stabbed its eye. Its roar was like thunder deafening Erza, but the storm clouds seemed to be growing lighter already.

‘I will defeat you!’ she yelled in its ear to distract from Carla and Yoon who were losing altitude disappearing beneath the clouds.

It jerked upwards before allowing itself to fall causing Erza to be thrown off.  It turned and flew upwards it’s mouth open intent on catching her falling. Erza tried to use her wind manipulation to get her out the way but found she couldn’t…. It was probably the side effects kicking in.

She seemed to be flowing in slow motion. Was this how she died? It seemed anti climatic after all the foes she’d faced before.

‘Erza!’ yelled a voice as she was plucked out of the sky and flown to a safe distance.

‘Happy!’ Erza yelled. ‘Listen I can’t use any spells, so I’ll be relying on you.’

‘Aye, sir.’ He told her happily.  

 ‘No more chatter!’ The serpent realising Erza had not fallen into his mouth had spotted them and had charged again. Happy manoeuvred out the way much faster than the weakened Carla had taunting the beast as he did.

‘Next time he attacks fly to the left of him!’ Erza ordered him. He was kind of scared of getting to close but Erza was definitely scarier. He flew along by it and Erza ran her sword down it, creating a cut almost right along the serpent’s body before it swerved away.

‘Whoa.’  Happy said in awe.

‘I may not have magic, but my blade is still sharp.’ She told him holding the sword now covered in blood for him to see.  ‘Now when he next attacks we should lead him to the ground. The clouds are practically white now so it should serve as an advantage to us to fight him nearer the trees.’

 

‘It’s starting to calm down.’ Yona made her outside before twirling around in the light rain glad to be free of the cramped space.

‘Yeah.’ Hak got out and stretched while Jae-ha and Gray followed.

‘So, what do we do now?’ asked Gray.

‘You’re so impatient.’ Remarked Hak.

‘We need to find Carla.’ Jae-ha said knowing he was guilty of no doubt putting her in harms way.

‘Hak!’ came Erza landed next to Hak suddenly making him jump, Happy still hanging onto her back. She looked up briefly. ‘Dammit it didn’t take the bait!’

‘Erza?’ Hak, Jae-ha and Gray asked at the same time.

‘Erza!’ said Yona not questioning her entrance but taking it as another sign of her awesomeness.

‘No time to explain.’ She picked Hak up and flew up.

‘Hey wait!’ Everyone shouted at her, but she was already gone.

‘I don’t she noticed you buddy.’ Jae-ha sympathised putting his hand on Grays shoulder.

‘Not like she noticed you either.’ Gray didn’t seem to be bothered.

‘True, however…’ Jae-ha started with a glint in her eyes. ‘She is pretty!’

Yona was just about to tell him off when they were interrupted by the serpent breaking through the clouds pursuing a falling Hak who was then picked up by Erza again as they raced over the now practically clear sky closely followed by the serpent.

‘I think I might have eaten something weird.’ Yona was the first to speak.

‘She just used Hak as bait.’ Noted Jae-ha. ‘Maybe she’s not so pretty.’

‘Trust me man on the inside she’s a monster.’ Gray informed him.

‘Or maybe that just part of her unique charm I should respect!’

‘Give it a rest man.’

 

‘GRAY!!!!’ yelled another voice. ‘SAVE ME! Lucy kick!’

A man went flying towards Yona who dodged. Lucy seemed to be struggling to even run as two more people pursued her.

‘Lucy!’ Yona snapped out of her daze.

‘You guys really don’t like waiting, around do you?’ Jae-ha noted as Lucy reached them.

‘I can’t use magic apparently there’s a limit to how much you can use! And I’m struggling to move for some reason as well.’ Lucy explained panting.

‘I know. I’m glad your safe where is Natsu?’ Gray raised a hand creating an ice shield cutting off the two remaining pursuers., who then slammed into it being knocked unconscious.

‘Fascinating.’ Jae-ha and Yona prodded the ice.

‘Natsu’s busy fighting some more with Kija and Zeno.’ She said waving her hands. ‘Maybe around fifty?’

‘Fifty?!’ Yona asked slightly worried.

‘Should be under control then.’ Gray said relieved.

‘Yeah.’ Lucy laughed. ‘I just came here because I sensed your presence wants the creepy storm ended.

‘You should have more faith like them.’ Jae-ha told Yona. ‘Kija could take them out all by yourself and Zeno… is Zeno.’

‘Your right.’ Yona smiled.

‘It still wouldn’t hurt to go check up on them.’ Jae-ha looked lost in though.

‘You finally discovered what a brain cell is buddy?’ Lucy looked unamused. ‘I came to get you to regroup. Shin-ha and Wendy already found us. Wendy practically ordered us to stop fighting so she could be of use healing everyone.’

 

Hak did not like being used a bait but couldn’t help feeling like it was worth it when Erza had to ask him for assistance. No _beg_ him for assistance that sounded nice to Hak. Erza’s sword was slowly getting blunter and despite the fact it was covered it nasty looking gashes the serpent wasn’t slowing down so Hak would have to help her.

The strange cat Happy, who had already annoyed Hak by remarking on his weight, was planning on drooping him on top of it once it was close enough to the ground Hak could jump off without killing himself probably. Hak wasn’t a fan of the probably bit but oh well.

‘Alright!’ Erza told them both. ‘Get ready.’

The serpent was almost at the tip of the trees when Happy served upwards and Erza chucked Hak at the serpent. Hak quickly got to his feet using the sword Erza had given him to stay in place while randomly slashing with his weapon.

He was in the place he assumed to be the neck, but he didn’t know were to strike to hurt it the most. It tried to shake him off while chasing Erza and Happy who was mocking it without mercy. Finally, it started to fall. Slowly at first then quicker and quicker. They were now knocking over trees and Hak held on to the sword with all his might. Eventually they skidded to a halt Hak flying off.

‘Why does this keep happening!’ Wendy demanded as Hak flew into Shin-ha barely missing her. ‘Are you okay? What is that thing?’

‘It just squished the other bandits.’ Natsu remarked as Kija and Zeno stared at the arriving beast.

‘Gah! It’s still moving!’ said Lucy as she quickly backed up. It seemed to lack the power to fly but lifted it’s head to strike when Erza came flying down quickly grabbing the sword in it’s neck jumping up to it’s head and stabbing it.

There was an almighty roar and, in its place, appeared a slightly grey-haired ban with a red eye and several minor scratches lying unconscious. Erza dropped the sword next to him which despite her earlier fears looked fine to Hak.

‘Uggrr…’ Shin-ha complained quietly being crushed by Haks weight. Kija and Zeno frantically Hak as he lifted himself off Shin-ha stumbling slightly helped by Wendy.

Yona, Lucy and Jae-ha leaned over the man as Natsu prodded him with a stick.

‘That was kind of anti-climactic.’ Happy said as everyone turned to him.

‘HAPPY!’

‘Aye. I’m back!’ Happy put crossed his arms and attempted to look cool.

‘So cute!!!!!’ Zeno picked up Happy and cuddled him.

‘Aww…’ Yona cooed nodding in agreement.

‘No! It’s just weird.’ Objected Kija.

‘Natsu help I’m being strangled.’ Gasped Happy to quiet for anyone to hear him.

‘You better not try to steel Happy!’ Natsu warned them.

‘Don’t speak to them like that!’ objected Kija. They growled at each other and Shin-ha and Wendy attempted to calm them down.

‘Nice going.’ Hak told Erza as he looked at the man. ‘Steeling all the glory.’

‘For a second there I thought I’d got a honest compliment from you.’

‘I guess that’s Celui then, don’t you think>’ Lucy concluded.

‘Who?’

‘Never mind Natsu you and your one brain cell wouldn’t remember.’

‘I suppose the tomcat has come with something to bring us home?’ Came a voice from behind them.

Yoon stood there but he was clearly not the person who had spoken, they looked down to see Carla.

‘She another talking cat.’ Jae-ha noted.

‘She has a name.’ Carla turned back to her human form surprising Jae-ha. ‘And technically were not actually cats we’re…’

Carla broke off seeing Jae-ha had crouched down and was staring at the sky.

‘S-she was a cat.’ He murmured. Yona went over and pattered his back. 

‘Anyway!’ Happy said now free of Zeno. ‘I have a crystal that’ll take us home.’

Happy presented the crystal.

‘Oh, that’s great!’ Wendy told him clapping her hands together as the others murmured in agreement. She turned to Shin-ha sadly. ‘…but I’ll miss you.’

He nodded as the others said their farewells.

‘You weren’t half bad Erza.’

‘Same to you.’ Erza replied. ‘You were very brave fighting against the serpent.’

‘Really? Because I felt expendable.’

 

‘We should go now.’ Carla eventually said. ‘Or we’ll never get around to leaving.’

Everyone said a tearful goodbye one last time before Happy smashed the crystal seemingly evaporating the members of Fairytail and the bandits.

Everyone was crying or had tears in their eyes. After a minute Hak noticed Erza’s sword still lying there he went to pick it up.

‘Hey, you want this?’ he offered it to Yona who looked at it stunned. ‘I mean we could always sell it. I doubt you’d be able to use whatever magic it has anyways.’

Instantly Yona grabbed it.

‘I want it.’ She told him. ‘I want it. I want it. I want it.’

There was another moment of silent before Yoon spoke.

‘I hate flying.’

 

The fairytail members handed in the bandits collecting their reward in almost silence. They chose a cheap restraint to eat at when Lucy broke the silence.

‘Well…that happened.’

All at once they were their usual selves laughing at the story and at Natsu complaining about Kija and Carla and Lucy complaining about Jae-ha.

‘So, what do we do now?’ asked Lucy.

‘There’s a hot spring in town. It sounds nice.’ Replied Erza to Lucy. ‘We’ve earned ourselves a break I dare say.’

‘I feel kind of bad though leaving them with all that destruction.’ Wendy told them.

 

‘Guess we should probably move away from all this destruction.’ Hak suggested as another tree fall over.

 

**Sorry for a bad ending like I’ve said before I never expected to get to the end, so I never really had a clear idea. I think it feels a bit rushed, but I wasn’t sure how to length it. Any ideas for other crossovers?**


	15. Chapter 15

Just like to say after I've finished the other fanfics I'm working on I will be doing what a lot of you suggested and doing a crossover involving the generals and Soo-won. Please keep an eye out for it and thanks for reading this fanfic.


End file.
